woυld yoυ вιтe мe?
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—Kaoru... —miró a la joven que yacía en el suelo junto a él, la cual mantenía su mirada verde en un punto fijo de la habitación. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de su oreja—, muéstrame tu cuello y deja que mis colmillos rompan la piel que impide que tu sangre sea mía —le susurró, logrando que la chica dejara escapar un leve grito de terror."
1. Linda de ojos verdes

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: **A**U. Violencia. OoC. Vampific. Malas palabras.

* * *

• **woυld yoυ вιтe мe? **•

Y de un momento a otro, todo se vio envuelto en llamas.

Corrió hasta aquel rincón en donde permanecía tirado un retrato de una mujer de cabello ligeramente verdoso.

—Lo siento... —murmuró una vez que cogió el retrato—. Lo siento mucho, mamá —guardó el retrato bajo su abrigo marrón.

El humo inundó sus pulmones; estaba totalmente asfixiada. Trató de mantenerse en pie, pero la desesperación que le invadía le impedía dar un paso. Cayó al suelo boca arriba. Lograba ver perfectamente como el techo se desplomaba lentamente.

A duras penas logró hacerse a un lado cuando notó que un estante de la cocina envuelto en llamas caería sobre ella.

Trató de levantarse, pero cayó una vez más al suelo.

—Mierda —balbuceó molesta.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué chica más linda —oyó una voz masculina proveniente de alguna parte del interior de la cocina.

—¿Q-quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?, no te veo—alzó la vista, en un intento desesperado por hallar al dueño de la voz.

—¿Cómo que no me ves? Estoy aquí, enana estúpida.

—¿Dónde "aquí"? No te logro ver —entrecerró los ojos a duras penas.

—Aquí —respondió secamente la voz.

—Deja ya de jugar, ¿dónde diablos estás? —la vista se le comenzó a nublar, y respirar se le hacía cada vez más complicado.

—Oye, creo que vas a morir. Qué lastima. Los humanos son tan débiles.

—¿Acaso tú no eres un humano? —la voz de la chica ya se oía cortada y forzada.

—¿Yo? ¡Pff! —rió—. No me compares con esas criaturas debiluchas, tonta —aguardó unos segundos en la espera de la respuesta de la chica, pero ella nunca respondió—. Oye, ¿sigues viva? —una tos proveniente de ella le dijo que sí lo estaba.

—A-ayúdame, por favor —se acercó a ella: su cabello era negro azabache como la playera rasgada que llevaba (la cual dejaba ver sólo su abdomen), sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que no podía ver bien el color de sus ojos, su cara estaba algo sucia y con rasguños, tenía los labios resecos y las mejillas sin color y, de vez en cuando, murmuraba cosas al azar. Estaba agonizando.

—¿Qué te ayude? —le preguntó extrañado—. ¿Por qué? Ni te conozco.

—Por favor. Te daré lo qué quieras, sólo ayúdame.

—¿Lo que quiera? —se sentó junto a ella con una pose pensativa, totalmente ajeno a la situación de la chica—. Está bien, te ayudaré —sonrió alegremente.

—Entonces, sácame de aquí, por favor.

—Claro —se levantó y cogió a la chica en sus brazos—. Sólo para aclarar, ¿me darás cualquier cosa que te pida? —la joven asintió—, ¿incluso si es tu vida... con tu sangre incluida?

—Da igual —respondió antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del chicos.

—Perfecto.

* * *

—¡Despierta! —abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con otros de un verde más opaco, los de su padre.

—¿Qué demo...?

—¡Kaoru, tienes que ir a la escuela! —el hombre traía una olla en su mano derecha y en la otra una cuchara de madera, la cual usaba para golpear la olla y así poder despertar a la chica.

—¿Escuela? —miró a su alrededor, todo estaba normal—. Papá... la casa... —se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con una mirada de desesperación.

—¿La casa? ¿Qué tiene la casa?

—... Nada —respondió secamente—. Debe haber sido un sueño.

—¿Un sueño?

—Oye, papá, creí que regresarías de tu viaje de negocio dentro de unos cuantos días más.

—Oh, así era, pero la compañía solucionó los problemas que habían antes de tiempo y nos permitieron regresar.

—Ya veo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeabas hacer una fiesta sin mi permiso? —la miró desconfiado.

—Para una fiesta se necesitan amigos, papá, yo no los tengo —le devolvió una mirada de odio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Ha pasado un mes desde que entraste a esa preparatoria, deberías de al menos tener un amigo.

—Pues no lo tengo —salió de su habitación, seguida de su padre—. La gente dice que soy extraña —se detuvo en frente de los escalones que daban a la primera planta—, esa es la razón de por qué nadie se acerca a mí, por lo tanto, no tengo ningún amigo.

—¿Tú, extraña? —le preguntó incrédulo mientras bajaba los escalones detrás de su hija adolescente—. ¿Por qué dicen éso?

—Qué voy a saber yo — se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cocina—. Papá, prepararé el desayuno, ¿quieres huevos fritos o algo?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Podrías ir a despertar a Shou? —le preguntó a la vez que encendía la cocina.

—Él ya se fue a la escuela.

—¿En serio? —se volteó a mirarlo, extrañada—, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando llegué a casa, él ya iba de salida —dijo—. Iba muy apresurado, pero antes de irse, dijo algo de que había un paquete o algo así que era para tí.

—¿Un paquete?

—Sí —asintió—. Aguarda, creo que lo dejó en el salón. Iré a traerlo por tí —salió de la cocina y a los segundos volvió con una pequeña caja marrón con un lazo verde atado al rededor de él—. Éste es. Ten —se lo extendió.

—¿De quién será? —lo revisó por todos lados, tratando de encontrar alguna nota que dijera quién era el que lo enviaba.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Pero da igual, ¡sólo ábrelo! —exclamó emocionado el hombre.

—¿No deberías decir algo como: "No lo abras, no sabes de quién es, puede ser peligroso"? —preguntó la adolescente de ojos verdes.

—¿Hum? ¿Quién diría algo así?

—¿Un buen padre?

—¡Sólo ábrelo! Tengo curiosidad por saber qué es —dijo entusiasmado.

—Está bien —suspiró y tiró levemente del lazo verde, el envoltorio se deshizo, dejando ver otra caja aún más pequeña de un brillante color negro—. ¿Ésto qué es?

—¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!

—Ok, ok —abrió lentamente la caja, con el temor presente de que podría ser una bomba o algún animal que saltaría a su cara en el momento en que la abriera—. Oh...

—¿Qué es, qué es?

—Una gargantilla —sacó el accesorio que estaba dentro de la caja—. Es bonito, pero extraño —lo observó detalladamente; era de color negro con detalles verdes oscuros, y en medio tenía una pequeña estrella verde claro.

—¡Déjame verlo! —su padre se lo arrebató de las manos, hipnotizado por la belleza del accesorio.

—Hay algo más—miró dentro de la caja negra y notó que había una pequeña nota adhesiva pegada a ella—. Tal vez aquí digan quién la envió.

—¡Se parece mucho a una gargantilla que tenía tu madre! —el hombre seguía observando cada detalle del accesorio sin prestarle atención a su joven hija.

—¿Hmp? —sacó la nota adhesiva y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella—. "_Con ésto sellaremos nuestro trato." _—musitó, extrañada.

—¡Se te verá muy bonito, Kaoru! —su padre seguía hablando, ajeno a la nota adhesiva que su hija tenía en la mano.

—Papá, ¿hiciste un trato con alguien? —le preguntó la joven azabache.

—¿Eh? No que yo sepa —hizo una mueca de confusión y luego volvió su vista a la gargantilla—. Realmente es hermosa... ¡Hey! —protestó en el momento en que su hija le arrebató el accesorio.

—Me llevaré ésto —lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pijama—. Mi iré a preparar para la escuela —subió las escaleras a paso apresurado.

* * *

—Papá, ya me voy —abrió la puerta principal de su casa, ya vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria.

—Kaoru, ¿te has puesto tu regalo? —su padre asomó su cabeza desde la cocina, él traía puesto un delantal blanco de cocinero.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. De hecho, iré a la oficina de correo para ver quién la envió. No confió mucho en alguien que mande algo tan valioso como éso sin siquiera dar su dirección o nombre.

—Oh, ya veo —agachó la cabeza, apenado.

—No es como si te estuviera quitando un millón de dolares —rodó los ojos y salió de la casa, en dirección a la oficina de correo.

* * *

—¡¿No sabe?!

—No —la mujer sonrió amablemente—. Lo siento.

—Pero, ¿no se supone qué ustedes deben saber quién envía los paquetes?

—Se supone —volvió a sonreír, mostrando esa sonrisa que comenzaba a desesperar a la adolescente.

—Entonces...

—¿Entonces qué?

—Ugh —rodó los ojos, fastidiada—. ¿No puede averiguar de quién es éste paquete, señora?

—No —volvió a sonreír—. De hecho, éste paquete ni siquiera ha pasado por esta oficina de correo.

—¿No?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por cuál otra pasaría? Esta es la única oficina de correo en todo Tokio, ¿no es así?

—Así es —sonrió.

—Entonces...

—¿Entonces qué?

—Maldita seas, viej... digo, gracias por nada —se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de correos, molesta y refunfuñando—. Mierda, voy tarde para la escuela —comenzó a correr, pero antes de eso, guardó la gargantilla en el bolsillo de su suéter escolar.

Dejó de correr al momento en que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una sensación de que la observaban la invadía. Miró hacia todas las direcciones.

—Debe ser idea mía —se preparó para seguir corriendo, pero una mano en su hombro la volvió a detener.

—Creo que se te cayó ésto —se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes brillantes, tan brillantes que causaban miedo y, a la vez, emoción. Notó que la persona extendía algo hacia ella: Su gargantilla.

—Oh, gracias —la cogió y miró una vez más al poseedor de los ojos verdes; era un chico alto, de cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole un ojo, mantenía una mirada serena, pero algo le decía que había algo más detrás de aquella mirada.

—No debes perder aquella gargantilla —dijo el joven con voz segura.

—¿Eh?

—Vaya, qué ojos más lindos tienes.

—¿Eh? —se encontraba perdida, no sabía quién era ese tipo para que llegase y dijese que tenía bonitos ojos—. Gracias... supongo.

—Se te hace tarde para la escuela —dijo derrepente el moreno.

—¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! —se alarmó y acomodó su maleta en su hombro—. ¡Adiós, y gracias! —volvió a correr, procurando no mirar hacia atrás, ya que el chico le causaba algo de miedo.

—Lindos ojos verdes...

* * *

Hola dgfhjk:p.

Ésta idea salió de la nada, y gracias a Nadia-n.n que me ayudó a aclarar más las ideas que tenía, pude subir el primer capítulo. Y sí, este primer capítulo salió corto, lo sé. Lo había hecho más largo, pero decidí cortarlo por que sino sería muy largo._.

**R**eviews?


	2. Sonríe

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: **A**U. Violencia. OoC. Vampific. Malas palabras.

**P**areja: **K**aorux**B**utch.

* * *

..::* woυld yoυ вιтe мe? *::..

_Quedarse sola en casa, viendo películas de terror, comiendo palomitas de maíz y bebiendo una soda de Cola siempre le fascinó. A pesar de tener la corta edad de diez años, jamás le temió a la oscuridad o a la soledad. Jamás fue una niña miedosa como las otras niñas de su salón de clases._

_—Dios, es tan real —abrió aún más los ojos, mirando fijamente a la televisión—. Cuando acabe, la veré de nuevo —comentó para sí misma, entusiasmada. _

_Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, notando que ya era de noche._

_Se levantó a cerrar las persianas. En cuanto se puso de pié, un sonido proveniente de la primera planta llamó su atención. _

_—Tal ves sean papá y mamá —se dijo, algo insegura._

_Caminó hasta su puerta y, en cuanto cogió la perilla, otro sonido se oyó._

_Abrió rápidamente la puerta y bajó escaleras abajo, creyendo que sus padres o su hermano mayor habían regresado. _

_—¡Mamá, papá! —gritó en cuanto llegó abajo, al ver que no había nadie, gritó el nombre de su hermano.—. ¡¿Dai?! _

_Nadie respondió. _

_Otra vez, el ruido se hizo presente. Miró hacia todo lados, sin saber de dónde provenía el ruido. _

_—Dai, si ésto es una de tus bromas, te arrepentirás —dijo, con un toque de amenaza en su voz. _

_Volvió a oír el ruido, pero más fuerte y cerca._

_—Dai, sabes que no me espantarás. _

_Al terminar su frase, sintió una leve brisa en su hombro, la cual la hizo temblar ligeramente. _

_—En serio, idiota, no es gracioso —se dio la vuelta, tratando de hallar a su hermano—. Sal ya, estoy aburrida de tu estúpido juego. _

_Y, otra vez, la brisa se hizo presente, ésta vez, moviendo levemente sus cortos cabellos negros. _

_Se paralizó en su lugar. _

_—¿D-dai? _

_Una mano se posó en su hombro. Con miedo de voltear, miró a través de el rabillo de su ojo, logrando ver una sombra negra que desapareció al instante. _

_—Qué... _

_No pudo terminar la frase, ya que un dolor punzante en su cuello le impidió seguir hablando. _

_Tragó en seco y llevó una mano temblorosa a la zona afectada. Al momento de sentir algo líquido y cálido, retiró la mano de inmediato. __Miró su mano y notó que lo que era líquido y cálido, era una sustancia de color rojo carmesí. Sangre._

_—¿M-me habrá picado un mosquito? —se preguntó a sí misma, sorprendida._

_Ni ella misma se creía que aquello había sido un mosquito, ya que sentía la sangre deslizarse por sus hombros, ensuciando su polo verde. _

_—No eres tan fuerte como los rumores dicen, sólo eres una niña más —volteó su cabeza a penas, encontrándose con un niño de su edad de ojos verdes burlones y a la vez fríos—. Imposible que vayas a ser su heredera —dijo serio. _

_—¿Q-qué? —lo miró más de cerca y notó restos de sangre cerca de su boca—. ¿Q-qué me h-hiciste? —preguntó horrorizada. _

_El niño sonrió. _

_—Pero hay algo bueno: tu sangre sí que sabe bien, eh._

_—¡¿Ah?!_

* * *

—Otra vez tarde, señorita Matsubara —habló la anciana Suzuki, ella tenía el cabello canoso, rostro cubierto de arrugas, gafas de secretaria y atuendo también de secretaria.

—Sí, lo qué pasó fue que el autobús se...

—... Se detuvo en medio del camino, ¿por eso llegó tarde, no? —me miró seria, yo sonreí nerviosa—. Ya ha usado muchas veces esa excusa, Matsubara.

—Pero ahora es verdad, en serio —mentí.

—Autobús detenido o no, tendrá que quedarse a detención después de clases —sentenció la anciana.

—¡No, no puede! ¡Tengo que cuidar a mi hermano menor esta tarde, no lo puedo dejar solo! —mentí otra vez.

—Qué lastima, tendrá que decirle a alguien más que lo cuide por usted —dicho esto, se retiró y me permitió entrar a la escuela.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela a paso lento y cansado. Llegué hasta mi casillero y lo abrí.

—No tengo ni idea qué clase tengo ahora... —murmuré para mí misma, mientras llevaba un dedo a mi barbilla.

—Matemáticas. —respondió secamente una chica junto a mí. Miré hacia mi costado y me encontré con Momoko Akatsutsumi; su cabello era largo y rojizo, lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja con un delgado lazo rojo alrededor, sus ojos eran de un tono rosa pastel. Nunca mantuve una conversación con ella, siempre eran palabras sueltas que acaban a los segundos, tampoco es que la conozca mucho, pero, por lo que dice la gente, ella parece ser una chica fría con todo el mundo, una persona que mira a los demás "por debajo" o algo así. Al igual que yo, ella carece de amistades.

—Gracias, Momoko.

—Si fuera tú, me apresuraría, el maestro debe estar por llegar —dicho éso, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su aula correspondiente, el cual también era la mía.

Rebusqué entre el interior de mi casillero hasta dar con el libro de matemáticas, en cuanto lo encontré, cerré la puerta de mi casillero, provocando un sonido metálico, seguido de otro aún más fuerte.

Me sobresalté e inconscientemente, miré hacia mi costado, en donde un chico rubio de ojos azules acababa de azotar la puerta de su casillero.

—Se rompen, ¿sabes? —le miré mal, él rodó los ojos y me pasó de largo.

El chico rubio de hace unos segundos es Boomer Fujiwara: Un maleante, según muchos. Hay un rumor acerca de que, hace unos cuantos años, él mismo acabó con una tropa de tipos que querían pelea... pero claro, sólo es un rumor.

Recogí mi libro de matemáticas, el cual había dejado caer cuando el rubio anterior golpeó el casillero con su fuerza bruta.

—A un lado, chica.

Alguien me pasó a llevar, provocando que volviera a tirar mi libro. Alcé mi mirada, molesta, encontrándome con un grupo de chicas de mi salón: el Grupo de las Perras Falderas.

—Más cuidado, huecas. —espeté cabreada. Ellas me ignoraron.

—Ten —oí una voz a mis espaldas, me di media vuelta a mirar a la chica rubia de coletas adorables y ojos celestes que me extendía mi libro—. Perdón por eso, ellas son un poco... —guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¡Eh, Miyako, apresúrate! —gritó una de las chicas anteriores.

—¡Voy! —me sonrió amablemente y siguió a su grupo de amigas, las cuales no eran nada compatibles con la dulce y adorable personalidad de ella.

Caminé hasta la puerta del salón y, en cuanto entré, miré incrédula a todos mis compañeros de clase; todos ellos estaban pegados a las ventanas, mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Me acerqué hacia una de las ventanas y me posicioné junto a un chico de cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta baja y de ojos de igual color, él traía gafas y una gorra roja sobre su cabeza.

—Qué mal, él está aquí... —murmuró para sí mismo, al parecer era ajeno a mi presencia.

—¿Quién está aquí? —le pregunté, él pareció sobresaltarse.

—Nada, nada —respondió con expresión seria, fue hacia su asiento y se sentó en él. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Miren, miren, ahora la vieja lo está regañando! —gritó uno de mis compañeros.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde miraban todos y, en cuanto vi a quién se referían, negué incrédula; el chico de esta mañana, el cual llevaba una ramera negra y unos jeans marrones, ahora, misteriosamente, llevaba puesto el uniforme de mi escuela. Él estaba cruzado de brazos, cargando su peso en uno de los pilares de entrada de la escuela, mientras que la anciana Suzuki lo regañaba, seguramente por llegar tarde.

—¡Es tan guapo! —chilló una chica del grupo de Las Perras Falderas: Himeko.

Miré una vez más al chico de ojos verdes, él aún estaba de brazos cruzados, pero ahora había algo diferente, estaba mirando hacia mi salón, hacia donde estaba yo, exactamente. Él me sonrió de lado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ha sonreído, ha sonreído! —gritó otra chica que parecía estar a punto de desmayo.

—¡Me ha sonreído a mí! —gritó otra, entusiasmada.

—¡No, a mí!

—¡A mí!

Volví a posar mi vista en él, él seguía sonriendo... mirándome a mí.

—¡Qué me ha sonreído a mí! —chilló alguna chica.

Dios quiera que le haya sonreído a alguna de ellas.

* * *

**H**oli:p.

Hoy traje este nuevo/segundo capítulo de _Would You Bite Me? _Espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que les haya gustado y, sí fue así, díganmelo a través de un lindo y comestible(? reviews. (:

**R**espuesta a reviews:

**Licci: **Espero que tú también hayas tenido un buen día. (: ¡Gracias por dejarme un RR!

**Yij8: **¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Ojalá te haya gustado:3.

**LaNadia-n.n: **Hola. Yo también merezco parte de ese premio, Nadia tonta. Sí, está bien, la idea era que todos supieran que era Butch, no tenías para que recalcarlo7-7. Pastilla para la garganta creyó la tarupidaXDDDDDD. ¿No tiene humor? fhdjk. Ay, es que tu Summary estaba muy boni):

**VamPireGirl-Bc: **Cierto, está muy lindo:'). OMG. Qué pena lo de tu cuenta, pero me gusta más éste nombre que el anterior hfjkdl:k.

**Karla-20: **Hola, bb. Después a tí también te quería decir, pero tú no te dignabas a responderme el puto MP, así que:p. OBVIO QUE SÍ. O SEA, TÚ SABES QUE EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS SIEMPRE SALEN LAS DEMÁS PAREJAS. No puedo hacer historias sin que no salgan ellos, me hace sentir vacía o algo. Nop. No tiene nada parecido con Crepúsculo, es más, ni siquiera he visto esa película en mi vida, equisdé. Sí, hablaremos por ahí, cuando se te ocurra contestar.l.

**EstherPerry: **¡Ahora lo continúe! Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu RR .

**MiiriiChan: **¡Acá esta la continuación! ¡Gracias por el RR! *-*.

**Bellota ppg: **¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! A mí también me gustó esa parte hfjks. Sí hubiera importado por que, si lo hacía más largo, el segundo capítulo saldría mucho más corto de lo que salió. Muchas gracias por tu RR. :)


End file.
